


Thirst

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, bokuto is denser than daichi and thats saying something, theyre all sorta idiots tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt ‘I ask you to concoct something from all the ingredients on the list i gave you and it ends up tasting so horrible and wrong that i can’t stop laughing’ AU<br/>Bokuto and Kuroo go to a nearby bar with a dare while Daichi is working, and they become regulars because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote shit when i still have other works im supposed to be finishing/working on? //sweats u got that right its me  
> anyway this was fun. bokuto is hard to write. usually kuroo is easy for me, but its a lot harder with bokuto around. and i had to write sawamura at some parts and i ended up just writing daichi as a reflex and i had to go back and correct a lot of it. anyway! this is unedited and i doubt ill ever edit it so here u go!!

Bartending is not exactly the job Daichi envisioned himself working through college, but so far it hasn’t failed him once.

He gets tipped well (when he shows his arms in particular) and it’s close to campus and most of the people who frequent there are in his classes, so his social life is never failing. He’s gotten a few weird customers (the old lady who came in and ordered the grossest shot they offered, the guy who couldn’t stop talking about aliens when he was drunk, Suga), but overall, it’s been working for him. 

Tonight’s weird customers might just take the cake, though, and Daichi honestly doesn’t know if he’s overwhelmingly irritated or impressed. 

Two men, one with spiked up gray hair and one with a wild black mess (Daichi doesn’t even know how to describe it, it’s all over the place) each hand him a list with grins on their faces, probably already drunk, and ask him to make a drink out the ingredients on them. 

Daichi stares hard at the lists and then at them. “You can’t be serious,” he says bluntly. Who mixes scotch, strawberry margarita slush, and tonic? With mint? 

The two of them nod eagerly. “You have to,” says the black haired one, “it’s a dare. It doesn’t matter how much it costs, just serve it up.” 

Daichi looks back at the lists. They’re actually quite detailed, down to the amount and brand of each item - there’s clearly been some thought put into it. He decides that they’re not drunk, just idiots, and heaves a sigh. 

“All right. They’re going to taste disgusting, though.” 

The two grin at each other and high five as Daichi gets to work. 

\-------------------------------

Kuroo can’t stop _laughing _.__

This is probably the worst thing he’s ever drank, and he nearly gagged on the first sip. Bokuto is pouting sullenly at his drink, as if he expected it to work, but Kuroo’s head is on the counter along with his fist, not even trying to muffle his hysterics. The bartender is clearly trying to hold back, his shoulders shaking and his hand covering his mouth; Kuroo would think it’s cute if his stomach didn’t hurt so much from laughing (and probably the drink). 

“I told you,” the bartender says through chuckles, calming himself. Kuroo sits upright and wipes his eyes. 

“Yeah, you did. Thanks for going along with it though.” He sticks out his hand, still grinning. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. This is my friend Bokuto Koutarou.” 

He takes his hand. “Sawamura Daichi.” He’s smiling, too, not as wide as Kuroo, and it looks great on him. 

“Can I have a regular rum and coke, Sawamura?” 

He laughs and nods and Kuroo can’t stop smiling. If he turned his head, he might have seen Bokuto staring curiously at Sawamura. 

\-------------------------------

Daichi learns a lot about the two of them over the course of the next few months. They both go to his university, and both have lived in Tokyo their whole lives. They tend to get into shenanigans a lot (mostly started by Bokuto, Daichi has come to believe) but they mean no harm. Bokuto has absolutely no tact, and Kuroo tries to act sly and cool but he’s actually a hopeless romantic. 

They come to bother him every friday night, and Daichi can feel himself slipping. 

It happens first with Kuroo. He’s a little less brazen, a little funnier, a lot better at flirting and he uses his looks to his advantage. Daichi really isn’t surprised when he finds himself thinking about Kuroo, even if he does embarrass himself. He doesn’t exactly like it, but he puts up with it and does his best to control his blush when Kuroo teases him. 

When and why he started liking Bokuto, however, is a mystery Daichi cannot solve. 

It takes him a long time to notice it. He doesn’t catch himself glancing at Bokuto’s well-developed arms, or the small quirk of his lips when Bokuto smiles particularly wide, or the stares when Bokuto decides he’d like to do some dancing (wild and fast and beautiful, like lightning, what Daichi wouldn’t give to be a part of it). It’s not until Bokuto’s laughing at a joke Kuroo made and Daichi thinks about how he’d really like to kiss the smile off of him that he realizes. 

He really likes Bokuto. 

Which really starts to mess him up, since he sees the two of them every week, and they never fail to push his buttons. And then messes him up even more when Bokuto stops coming. 

The first week Kuroo explains that Bokuto had gotten a little sick and was resting. Believable, and Daichi accepts it without hesitation. 

The second week, his passed-along excuse is that he has a date. 

“Really?” Daichi asks, surprised. Kuroo nods solemnly. “Well, good for him then,” he says after a moment, his voice just a little quieter than before. 

The third week he’s apparently studying. 

“Are you sure?” Daichi says incredulously. Kuroo shrugs. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, man. He had textbooks out and everything. It looked like he was really going to try.” 

Daichi chuckles. “Pass along my congratulations.” 

The fourth week there is no excuse. He simply doesn’t show. Kuroo drinks hardly anything, worry etched over his features, a face Daichi is sure is mirrored on himself. 

“He didn’t say why?” 

“Not a word,” Kuroo sighs. “He wouldn’t leave his bed or look at me. I don’t know what’s wrong. He just said to have a good time with you.” 

Daichi perks. “With me?’ 

“Yeah that’s what he…” Kuroo blinks as realization dawns on him. “Oh my god. He’s trying to hook us up.” 

Daichi nearly drops a glass. “What.” 

Kuroo looks like he’s about to laugh, but not in a humorous way. “Shit,” he breathes, “I can’t believe this. And here I thought-” And he actually does start laughing, dry and cold. Daichi doesn’t understand. 

“Kuroo, what-” 

“Sawamura, sorry to cut this short, but I’m gonna go talk to him.” 

Kuroo stands up from his seat and takes out his wallet to pay. “Wait a minute,” Daichi says quickly, holding out a hand. “Just wait until I’m done work. I want to go with you.” 

Kuroo looks like he’s about to argue, but Daichi sets his face firm and Kuroo returns to his seat. They have another few hours, but they spend them silently. 

\-------------------------------

Bokuto is not having a fun time sitting in his and Kuroo’s dorm watching movies about dogs on his laptop and stuffing his face with ice cream. 

He can imagine them hitting it off great at the bar, flirting and having a great time without him. It makes him sulk even more, knowing he was the one who left - they didn’t shove him away or anything. He’s happy for them, of course, and he doesn’t entirely regret his decision. 

He just never imagined he’d feel so lonely without them. 

He’s shoving a giant spoonful in his mouth when Kuroo comes back, except that many footsteps couldn’t belong to him. _I’m going to be kicked out_ , he thinks, a little bitterly, and wonders why they couldn’t have slept together at Sawamura’s place. 

“Bo, we gotta talk to you.” 

Bokuto almost ignores his friend, but after a moment of debilitation, he pauses his movie and sits up. “You could have broken the news tomorrow,” he says sulkily, and Sawamura sighs in exasperation. 

“Bo, just because you’ve been ditching us doesn’t mean we decided to hook up. We got worried about you.” 

Bokuto doesn’t dare look at Sawamura, and stares hard at Kuroo instead. “Why not?” he demands almost childishly. 

Sawamura heaves another heavy sigh. “Bokuto,” he says sternly, “I wouldn’t have asked out Kuroo either way, and I doubt Kuroo would have either.” 

Bokuto cocks his head in confusion, and Kuroo follows suit. Sawamura scratches the back of his neck. 

“I, uh,” he says with a hint of embarrassment, “thought you two were dating, actually.” 

Kuroo stifles a laugh behind his hand, but Bokuto just feels more and more confused. “But Kuroo likes you,” he says, puzzled. 

“Apparently,” Sawamura says, flushing, and Kuroo flushes a little too. Bokuto lets himself look at Sawamura, and stares hard. 

“Does this mean you don’t like Kuroo, then?” he asks, honest and open. Sawamura coughs, and the flush spreads to his neck. 

“Well, that’s not what I meant - I mean, yes, but-” 

“See?” Bokuto says loudly, practically jumping from his seat on the bed. 

“I don’t like just Kuroo,” Sawamura finishes awkwardly, looking at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets. Bokuto doesn’t get it, not right away, and just keeps staring, trying to figure it out. Kuroo slaps his forehead. 

“Bo, you idiot, he’s trying to say he’s interested in you, too,” he says in exasperation, his entire face pink, and then Bokuto is also turning pink and he lets out a tiny “hoo” sound in surprise. 

“Seriously?” he exclaims after a minute. “Really?!” 

“Well, u-uh, yeah,” Sawamura stutters out, shifting his weight. 

Bokuto leaps off the bed in pure excitement. “We’re all gonna date then, right?” he says, coming to the most logical conclusion he could think of. 

Both Kuroo and Sawamura do not seem to be following his train of thought. “What,” they say at the same time, glancing between him and each other. 

“Me and Kuroo mess around all the time, and you two like each other, and me and Sawamura like each other, so why not? More ass for all of us,” he says, completely proud of himself for thinking of it in the first place. Kuroo and Sawamura remain silent for a moment. 

“Well,” Kuroo starts, “if Sawamura is okay with it, then I guess I wouldn’t have a problem.” 

Bokuto turns his expectant gaze on him, and Sawamura shifts again, then shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t mind trying it.” 

Bokuto fist-pumps in excitement. “I call dibs on Sawamura’s first kiss with us!” he says, and practically tackles him to do just that. Sawamura makes indignant noises, and Kuroo laughs. Bokuto lands a large smooch on Sawamura’s mouth with glee. 

“You call that a kiss?” Kuroo says from behind him, making Bokuto send him a pout. It doesn’t last long, however, because Sawamura is pulling him back down and _oh_. 

Now that’s a kiss. 

Sawamura’s mouth is a little chapped, but pliant and firm and slow, and Bokuto lets himself sink into it and go with what he’s doing because shit it feels nice. 

They break apart when they hear Kuroo’s small gasp, and turn to look at him. He shakes his head in response. 

“You two look better together than I imagined you would.” 

“You imagined us together?” Sawamura inquires, his eyebrow quirking up. Kuroo looks at the ceiling. 

“A few times,” he admits. 

Bokuto gets off Sawamura and leaps onto Kuroo this time. “I did too! You were fucking Sawamura’s -” 

“Bokuto, you can stop right there,” Sawamura says, a cold smile on his face, and Bokuto makes the motion of zipping his lips. His face relaxes after that and he crawls over to the two, joining in the cuddle pile. 

“Let’s skip the fantasies and just sleep for now,” Sawamura says, settling in and making himself comfortable. Kuroo drags a blanket off one of the beds and drapes it over them, and then they're out.


End file.
